1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of an air bag module on a motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motorcycle incorporating an air bag module disposed in a recess formed on an upper portion of a fuel tank, at a position proximate to a front portion of a seat of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known motorcycle having an air bag module provided in front of a rider's seat. An example of such motorcycle is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2007-69793, specifically in FIG. 7 thereof.
According to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2007-69793 (with reference to FIG. 7 thereof), the motorcycle includes an air bag module 20 (the reference symbols used in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-69793 are the same as those used in this discussion) having an air bag, a fuel tank 30 disposed behind the air bag module 20, and a main seat 10 for rider(s) disposed behind the fuel tank 30.
The air bag and belt stays 52 provided on a vehicle body of the motorcycle are connected by support belts 51 for holding the inflated air bag in a predetermined position upon inflation of the air bag.
According to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-69793, the fuel tank 30 is disposed between the air bag module 20 and the main seat 10, and the support belts 51 for holding the air bag in a predetermined position after inflation of the air bag are provided. It is desirable to substitute such support belts for holding the air bag upon inflation thereof.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of the arrangement of an air bag module on a motorcycle. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide motorcycle having substitute support structures, for use in place of support belts, and for holding an air bag in a position where it is inflated.